


Türchen 39 - Vielliebchen

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [39]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphaël Varane hat viel zu bieten. Er hat eine angenehme Präsenz, er ist mit einem wunderschönen Gesicht gesegnet und er gibt Antoine das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Karim Benzema hat auch viel zu bieten. Er ist kein Charmeur, kein Schönling, auch nicht annähernd so gefühlvoll – bei ihm ist es etwas anderes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 39 - Vielliebchen

**Author's Note:**

> Für grizilicious. Außerhalb der Deutschen – okay. Aber Antoine ohne Olivier? Das war ungewohnt. Und irgendwie dann doch nicht, weil... Antoine und Benz, das passt. Die mögen sich. In welcher Form auch immer... :D

**Wortzahl:** 2039  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

Raphaël Varane hat viel zu bieten. Er hat eine angenehme Präsenz, er ist mit einem wunderschönen Gesicht gesegnet und er gibt Antoine das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden. Zumindest bis zu dem Tag, an dem er Antoine beichtet, dass er ein Vielliebchen ist.

Auf einen Schlag ist alles weg. Es hat sich ja angenähert, irgendwie, aber das wird Antoine erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, bewusst. Raphas Bitte darum, mit ihm reden zu können, seine ernste Miene, der melancholische Blick, als er angefangen hat zu reden... Doch mit dem, was dann kam, hätte Antoine nicht unbedingt gerechnet.  
Rapha wollte reinen Tisch machen. Ihm ist bewusst, dass er allen etwas vormacht und das soll sich nun ändern. Er möchte nicht mehr Antoines Unwissenheit – und die von anderen Leuten – ausnutzen, er möchte, dass alle wissen, was los ist und dass sich die Leute auch mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf auf ihn einlassen, nicht deshalb, weil er ihnen etwas vorspielt.

Raphaël ist nicht monogam, war es nie. Während das zwischen ihm und Antoine lief, hatte auch noch andere. Sowohl Männer als Frauen.

Das ist ihr Ende, das wusste Antoine sofort. Er ging immer von einer treuen Beziehung aus. Oder zumindest von einem treuen Beieinandersein.  
Man muss Rapha lassen, er hat ihn nie angelogen. Aber er hat ihm halt auch nie von seinen anderen Liebschaften erzählt. Antoine wusste nie, ob er wirklich der Einzige für ihn ist, ist aber – fälschlicherweise, wie sich nun herausstellt – davon ausgegangen, dass dem so ist. Jetzt, wo er weiß, dass Rapha polygam ist, hat ihre Beziehung keine Chance mehr.

Es ist schade, verdammt schade. Denn Raphaël ist immer noch Raphaël und Raphaël ist ein schöner, netter Mann, der sogar in einer solchen Situation noch den Anstand hatte, betroffen zu schauen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz ist es vorbei, muss es vorbei sein. Dass er das weiß, bedeutet bloß nicht, dass er das sofort problemlos verdaut.

Deshalb ist er nun hier, bei Benz, hat sich nach Raphas Beichte und nach einer kurzen Besinnungspause auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht.  
Benz ist immer noch einer seiner wichtigsten Anlaufpartner in Madrid. Er war es gleich am Anfang, er und Rapha waren die, die er hier am besten gekannt hat. Sie – vor allem Benz – haben ihm beim Umzug geholfen, haben ihm geholfen, sich in Madrid einzuleben. Und auch danach war Benz immer für ihn da. So haben sie bemerkt, dass sie so viele gemeinsame Interessen haben, dass sie auch außerhalb der Nationalmannschaft Zeit miteinander verbringen können – auch wenn sie bei rivalisierenden Vereinen spielen. Sie sind beide Franzosen und in ihrem Fall ist das und die Freundschaft, die sie verbindet, bedeutender als die Vereinszugehörigkeit.

Nun gibt es noch etwas, das sie verbindet: Rapha. Und zwar anders als bisher, nicht mehr nur als gemeinsamer Kumpel.  
Antoine wollte nicht viel von Rapha wissen, ihm hat es völlig genügt zu erfahren, dass Rapha nicht nur mit ihm etwas am Laufen hatte. Andere Namen waren überflüssig. Doch einen Namen hat Rapha verraten, einen wichtigen Namen.  
Nämlich den von Benz.

Überraschenderweise ist er nicht eifersüchtig auf Benz. Sein Herz hat schon verstanden, dass Benz ihm Rapha nicht weggenommen hat – es war Raphas freie Entscheidung und es war ja nicht nur Benz, der ihm Konkurrenz machte. Und seinem Kopf war das noch schneller klar.  
Somit hat er einen Kumpel, dem er sein Herz ausschütten kann – der ihn versteht, weil es ihm ähnlich geht.

Wie immer war Benz sofort für ihn da. Er hat ihn ins Haus gelassen, auf die Couch verfrachtet und ihm zugehört.  
Ihm zugehört... Mehr als das. Er hat geduldig abgewartet, bis Antoine die Wörter hervorgebracht hat, hat seiner stockenden Erzählung gelauscht. Schweigend, ernst – keine Empathie, zumindest keine Worte, die seine Empathie gezeigt haben. Aber er ist da, hört ihm zu, sieht ernster drein als sonst und Antoine weiß, dass das Benz' Form von Empathie ist.

Nun hat er seine Erzählung und Benz schweigt immer noch. Allerdings ist Antoine jetzt an dem Punkt angekommen, wo er will, dass sich das ändert. Zumindest kurz – er will eine Information, eine Bestätigung.

„Du hattest auch etwas mit ihm, oder?“  
„Ja.“

Kurz und prägnant, wie er es von Benz gewohnt ist. Dann hat Rapha also die Wahrheit gesagt und er hat in Benz wirklich einen Verbündeten, einen Gleichgesinnten, jemandem, dem es gerade genauso geht.

„Hattest oder hast?“  
„Hatte. Ich habe es beendet.“

Eine weitere Bestätigung, eine weitere Information, die sehr relevant für Antoine ist. Hätte ja auch sein können, dass Benz mit Raphas lockerer Art klarkommt und im Gegensatz zu Antoine kein Problem damit hat.  
Dann kann er ihm jetzt sein Herz ausschütten. Nicht nur erzählen, was Rapha gesagt hat, sondern endlich rauslassen, wie er sich dabei gefühlt hat und auch immer noch fühlt.

„Ich bin irgendwie traurig darüber, dass es vorbei ist. Rapha war... ist... Ich mochte ihn sehr. Aber wenn er nicht treu sein kann... Das ist ein Teil von ihm, den ich so nicht hinnehmen kann.“

Er wird Rapha nie wieder so sehr mögen – oder lieben? Er wusste es nie sicher. - können, wie er es in der letzten Zeit getan hat. Denn der Rapha, den er im Herzen trug, existiert nicht.  
So ausführlich muss er das nicht erklären, Benz versteht scheinbar auch so. Sein Blick ist nachdenklich, schon fast gedankenverloren, doch während er sein Knie tätschelt, nickt er leicht.

„Aber ich kann ihm nicht einmal böse sein. Rapha ist ein netter Kerl. Er hat mich nie angelogen – klar, er hat nicht die komplette Wahrheit gesagt, aber er hat mir nie ins Gesicht gelogen. Und man hat ihm auch angemerkt, dass es ihm leid tut, dass er mich im Irrglauben gelassen hat. Es ist komisch.“

Wieder nickt Benz. Und dann, ganz überraschend, steuert auch er etwas zu dem Thema bei. Etwas, das über die tröstenden Gesten hinaus geht.

„Ich habe es geahnt.“  
„Was?“  
„Dass Rapha auch etwas mit anderen am Laufen hat. Und... Ganz schwach, dass ihr zwei etwas am Laufen hattet.“

Antoine knetet seine Hände, er versinkt in seinen Gedanken.  
Was hätte er getan, wenn er etwas geahnt hätte? Hätte er das verdrängt? Hat er das vielleicht sogar getan? Nein, er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, das bewusst getan zu haben. Also, was hätte er getan? Hätte er sich damit arrangiert oder hätte er die Reißleine gezogen?  
Er kann es partout nicht sagen.

„Ist das nicht beschissen? Wenn man weiß, dass der andere nicht treu ist...“

So ganz sind sie also doch nicht auf einer Höhe. Im Moment findet er allerdings, dass Benz mieser dran ist als er.  
Zumindest bis zu seiner nächsten Aussage.

„Es war nicht wild für mich. Für mich war Rapha auch nichts Festes, er war nie ein Kandidat dafür.“  
„Willst du auch nur lockere Beziehungen? Nichts Festes, Verbindliches?“

Er hat einen wunden Punkt getroffen. In welcher Form auch immer, das war ein Volltreffer. Benz' Blick richtet sich auf den Boden, er vergräbt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Und selbst ohne diese Zeichen wirkt seine Antwort ausweichend.

„So würde ich das jetzt nicht sagen. Vorübergehend passt das, aber eigentlich... Es gibt schon einen Kandidaten, der in Frage kommt, aber Rapha kam eben nie in Frage. Das mit Rapha war von beiden Seiten aus von Anfang an als Zeitvertreib ohne größere Gefühle gedacht.“

Dann hebt sich Benz' Blick wieder, er wirkt fast schon entspannt. Entspannter als bei seinem plötzlichen Abblockversuch. Wäre da nicht der Themenwechsel...

„Wollen wir zocken?“

An und für sich eine gute Idee, das könnte ihn jetzt von Rapha ablenken. Doch Antoine hat noch eine letzte Frage.  
Benz entkommt ihm nicht.

„Warum habt ihr euch dann getrennt?“

Zuerst sieht es so aus, als würde Benz ihn einfach ignorieren. Er steht auf, geht hinüber zu seinem Fernseher und schaltet die Konsole ein. Doch dann schließt er das Thema endgültig ab.

„Ich habe die Chance ergriffen und mich für meinen Kandidaten frei gemacht.“

~*~*~

Wie geplant lenkt ihn der Besuch bei Benz von dem Trennungsschmerz ab. Die Ablenkung geht jedoch über den Besuch hinaus.  
Schon fast eine Woche lang denkt Antoine an diesen Tag zurück – und dabei steht inzwischen nicht mehr die Trennung im Vordergrund, sondern das Gespräch mit seinem Kumpel. Benz hat zwar nicht viel gesagt, aber das, was er gesagt hat, war dafür umso wichtiger.  
Nun wälzt er die Worte in seinem Kopf hin und her.

Nicht nur das. Auch Erinnerungen tummeln sich nun in seinem Kopf. Erinnerungen an Ereignisse und Momente mit Benz. Benz, wie er sich bei seinem ersten Nationalmannschaftsaufenthalt um ihn gekümmert hat, Benz, der mit einer Engelsgeduld ganze Lieferwagen ausgeräumt hat, als er nach Madrid gekommen ist, Benz, der nach schlechten Spielen, wenn es zeitmäßig passt, mit einer Pizza vor der Türe steht...

Benz ist ganz anders als Rapha. Er ist kein Charmeur, kein Schönling, auch nicht annähernd so gefühlvoll. Aber das bedeutet auch, dass er seine Gefühle anders ausdrückt und allmählich versteht Antoine die Bedeutung hinter Benz' Handlungen.  
Allmählich glaubt Antoine, dass Benz damit zeigt, dass er ihn mag. Er zeigt das eben nicht mit Worten oder mit eindeutigen Gesten – sondern mit seinem Lieblingsspiel, wenn es ihm schlecht geht, mit geteiltem Enthusiasmus, wenn es ihm gut geht.

Dazu kommt nun Benz' Kommentar, dass es einen Kandidaten für etwas Festes gibt. Antoine denkt gerade darüber nach, als sich eine Erinnerung dazwischen drängt – keine besonders große, keine besonders bedeutsame Erinnerung. Nur die Erinnerung an die Angst in Benz' Gesicht, als Antoine sich zu ihm geflüchtet hat, weil er die Befürchtung hatte, dass seiner Schwester bei den Terroranschlägen von Paris etwas passiert ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er völlig andere Sorgen und danach überwog auch die Erleichterung darüber, dass zumindest sie heil aus dem Drama herauskam, aber nun wird ihm erst so richtig bewusst, dass Benz seine Angst, seine Sorge teilte.

Und dann macht es plötzlich Klick. Dann ist sie plötzlich da, die allumfassende Erkenntnis. Er hat die Puzzleteile zusammengesammelt, hat sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gedreht und jetzt liegen sie plötzlich richtig und das Bild, das sich ergibt, nimmt ihm erst einmal die Luft, weil es so überraschend kommt.

Das mit Rapha, das war zwar echt nett, aber es hatte nie Potential. Schon früher war es keine vielversprechende Beziehung – ganz nett, aber nicht einmal so tiefgehend, dass Antoine sicher sagen konnte, dass er Rapha liebt. Und mit seiner Beichte war es endgültig vorbei.  
Dagegen Benz... Es ist nicht die Bilderbuchliebe, die in den Liebesgeschichten beschrieben wird, bei ihnen wimmelt es nicht von rosa Herzen. Aber dieser Kitsch ist das einzige, was fehlt, ihnen fehlen nur die rosa Herzen. Das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl ist da, die Nähe, das Verständnis – die Liebe.

Er war ganz schön blind – Raphas Schönheit, Raphas oberflächliche Perfektion hat ihn geblendet, hat ihn davon abgelenkt, was wirklich ist. Und das, was wirklich ist, ist Benz, sind Benz' Gefühle für ihn.  
Wie konnte er das einfach übersehen? Wie konnte er übersehen, dass er bei dem anderen Franzosen in Madrid viel besser aufgehoben ist?

Mit zitternden Händen greift Antoine nach seinem Handy, er wählt Benz' Nummer. Er hofft, er verpokert sich nicht – er hofft darauf, dass Benz mit dem Kandidaten wirklich ihn meint. Aber sein Bauch lässt keine Zweifel zu, sein Bauchgefühl teilt ihm mit, dass er richtig liegt.

„Ja?“

Auf einen Schlag ist Antoine nervös. Nervös und gleichzeitig ganz ruhig – er weiß, was er hier tut, er weiß, dass es richtig ist und trotzdem hat er Gänsehaut.

„Benz, ich will dich auf ein Date einladen.“

Zu direkt? Nein. Das ist Benz, mit Benz kann er so reden, das hat er in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gelernt und auch wenn es jetzt nicht danach aussieht, weiß er, dass das in Ordnung ist.  
Erst hört man nur Benz' Atemzüge. Ein, aus, ein, aus, sie sind etwas langsamer als sonst, glaubt Antoine.  
Dann...

„Ein Date?“

Obwohl er kaum anders klingt als sonst, hört Antoine sein Grinsen heraus. Und verdammt, ist es nicht wichtiger, bedeutsamer, sich so gut zu kennen, dass man so etwas heraushört, als dass der andere ein schönes Gesicht hat? Mit seiner Erkenntnis im Hinterkopf auf jeden Fall.

„Ja. Ein Date.“

Die Antwort fällt Benz-typisch kurz aus. Und das ist echt gut, denn so verpuffen Antoines Zweifel innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

„Gerne.“


End file.
